Soren Andrushko
Personality Soren Andrushko is a severe young man of Romanian descent. He is proud of his heritage and lineage in the Kindred world and is outspoken in his distaste and distrust of fleshcrafting. He is a charming academic and he was trained in courtly arts by his sire, a master of a realm must be able to make himself not only a bastion of hospitality but also a guest of repute. Underneath the polished and proper exterior, however, is the mind and heart of a killer. He has made great strides to "Bind the Dragon Within" as he believes that mastery of his own beast is the true metamorphosis the Eldest sought, change from within, not some mercurial shift of the exterior vessel. History Born to Romanian parents Soren's true name has been lost to him. His parents died during the Romanian revolution and he was placed in an orphanage. In the orphanage, he met Celine. Both were purchased by human traffickers and given fake names. Soren and Celine, Sun and Moon. They became partners in a twisted mercenary operation that both used and abused them, turning the two children into informants, spies, thieves, and killers. During an operation near the city of Targu Vista Soren killed a man they were meant to spy on when he could no longer accept the man's sexual advances on Celine. They fled the operation hunted by their handlers until they sought refuge in an old castle, thinking it abandoned. There they met their sire and Celine, playing to her strengths and charms asked for help and hospitality. Stumbling by accident onto the personal code of honor of their Vampiric Host, they were welcomed. Their handlers showed no such courtesy and when they came for the pair, the master of the castle's wrath was the stuff of legend. They soon became wards of the Master, then in time...his children. The only family Soren has ever truly known. Recently Celine breached their "Father's" trust and abandoned his teachings. She took of the blood of the enemy and learned the heretical art of fleshcrafting. She began to torture children in the manners similar to her own suffering, and then with her newfound power in terrifying and grotesque ways. Soren was forced to end her unlife. After an exchange with his father about the death and betrayal of his "Sora Mea" Soren was brought to frenzy in grief and anger. Surprising the young dragon, the Master of the Castle, understood and shared in his mournful anguish. He was sent to the Americas, far from the mountains that had been his home, he was sent to make allies, make amends, or make war as he needed until he could gaze upon the Carpathian peaks without seeing his own guilt. He would be sent into the world to make his own way until he was ready to return home. Sheet Specialties Attributes *'Manipulation (Well-Reasoned)' Knowledges *'Occult (Sorcery)' Relationships Here you can place a list and commentary with your character's thoughts and opinions on others. *Nickname: "Quote." Additional Pictures Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Current PCs Category:Tzimisce Category:Ancilla Category:Camarilla